Rapunzel with a twist!
by Rima.sama123
Summary: This is a story i worte after reading Rapunzel, hope you like it! BxR Yaoi!


**Me: Hi! Here is a twisted version of Rapunzel, and if you find any gramar or spelling mistakes don't hate me! My excuse is: I am Swedish!  
****Bakura: How can that be an excuse?  
Me: Good point, i shouldn't blame my contry. I suck!  
Bakura: Something we agree on...  
Me: *Sniff* Do you hate me?  
Bakura: Ehh...  
Me: *Run away crying*  
Ryou: Bakura! That was rude! Do the disclaimer while i calm her down. *Runs after*  
Bakura: Rima don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.  
*Hears louder crying.*  
Bakura: *Sweatdrop* On with the story...**

Once upon a time a couple that had for long wished for a child; looked one day like their wish would come true.  
While waiting for the child's birth did the woman often look out over the garden behind their house. There it grew the tastiest rapunzel, and the woman felt her mouth water every time she saw it.

But the garden was owned by the evil witch Tea, so the poor woman didn't dare to go and get some.

After a while was the salad the only thing she could think of. Her husband decided to sneak in and get some rapunzel for his beloved wife. And she ate it gladly with good apatite, but she still didn't get enough and wanted more.

But the evil witch got him in the act. She screamed with a high pitched voice: "How dare you steal my rapunzel!" The man told her about his wife and the witch said: "Oh well, take as much as you like but on one condition- that you give me your child." The poor man was to frighten to say no, so he agreed.

As soon as the child was born did the witch come and took it with her. It was a cute little boy, as cute and innocent as a little girl, and the witch Tea named him Ryou.

Ryou grow up and got cuter and cuter by each day, when he was twelve was he so cute that the witch didn't want anyone else to see him. After all did he belong to her.

That's why she locked him inside a tower that was placed in the deepest part of the woods. The tower didn't have a door, so when Tea wanted to get inside did she yell: "Ryou, Ryou, let down your hair!"  
Then did the boy let down a long braiding through the window and the witch could climb up the tower to him.

A few years later did a handsome prince named Bakura ride through the woods and heard the most beautiful voice sing, it was Ryou. But the prince didn't know.  
He fell in love with the voice right away and started to look for a way to get in so he could see the angel the voice belonged to. But he got frustrated when he didn't find a way in.

But the prince wouldn't give up just like that, so he decided to go back to the tower everyday so he could hear that fantastic voice again. And one day did it pay off. The witch, one of the sluttiest girls he had seen, came to the tower and yelled up to the window: "Ryou, Ryou, let down your hair!" Bakura smirked and thought: So that is how you got inside to see my angel.

When finally the evil slut witch had walked of did Bakura stand under the window and yelled: "Ryou, Ryou, let down your hair!" And then he climbed up the tower, I am lucky I am strong or else would this have been impossible. Did Bakura thought when he was half way up.

When he got up and sat down by the edge of the window did he see the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in his life. The boy had snow white hair just like his own, just his own was wilder, and big innocent brown eyes that made him think of chocolate.

Ryou got scared when he saw the man; he had never seen another man in his life. The only other person that he had ever seen was the witch, and she wasn't the most fun person to talk to.

Bakura cleared his throat and said: "I was walking down here when I heard the most beautiful voice ever, and I just wanted to find the angel that could sing like that. Then I saw how the slut did and did the same, and it looks like the gods are on my side, for I find the most beautiful creature on the planet." Ryou blushed and looked away with a small smile on his face.

Bakura smirked and walked up to Ryou, he put his arms around his waist and asked: "What is the beautiful angel's name?" Ryou got if not more red in his face and whispered: "Ryou…" Bakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then said: "A beautiful name for a beautiful boy. My name is Bakura."

Ryou smiled sweetly, and Bakura felt his heart speed up. He couldn't contain himself more; he kissed those sweet pink lips. Ryou responded happily and they sat down on the bed, Ryou in Bakuras lap, and snuggled for a while.

Then Bakura asked: "Ryou do you believe in love at first sight?" Ryou looked up at him and nodded, and Bakura smirked. Then asked: "Would you like to marry me?" Ryou gasped and nodded happily, he hugged Bakura and pulled him back in a kiss.

When they parted did Ryou remember a thing they had forgotten, he looked sadly at Bakura and said: "But how will I get out from here?"

Yes, how would the poor boy get out of the castle? Bakura thought it over, and then promised to have a silk cored every time he visited. That way could Ryou knit a ladder of them.

When Bakura was getting ready to climb back down did he give Ryou a kiss and said: "You mustn't tell the slut about my little visits." Ryou promised, they shared one more kiss. Then Bakura climbed down and got on his horse and rode of.

When Bakura entered the palace with a small smile did everyone get a shock, when he entered the throne room did his best friends get a good scare of that smile.

His best friend Malik asked: "What's up with you?" Bakura looked at him like he had gotten two heads and asked confused: "What do you mean?"

His other friend Yami sighed and said: "The smile you have on your face creeps out the whole kingdom." Bakura smirked and said: "Oh, I see." But he didn't answer their question; he just walked away with his little smile.

Bakura came to Ryou every night, and Ryou kept quiet about Bakuras little visits to Tea. But one day did Ryou forget and said: "My, you are much heavier then the prince." Tea got red in her face from anger and embarrassment.

"How dare you go behind my back!" She shrieked and in anger did she cut of his hair and send her away with her magic. When Ryou was gone did Tea calm down and thought of what she just had done, she gasped and said: "Oh no! He was mine I just send him away! How did I think now?" Then she remembered that he had talked about a prince, and she got a smug grin on her face.

"A prince huh, he will be mine…" And she tied the of cut hair to the window so he could climb up later and waited for the prince to come. When the prince came up did she say: "Your little songbird is gone, now is it just you and me…"

In both fright and sadness did Bakura throw himself out of the window and landed in a thorn bush and got blinded by its thorns, and an ugly scar made its way over his right eye.

How would he now find his angel if couldn't see?

He rode around in the woods for months, never giving his searching up. He was full of sadness, and yet so empty from not having Ryou there with him. And after a while did he get to the desert.

When he got there did he hear someone sing, a beautiful yet sad song. And he knew right away who that voice belonged to, he got of his horse and ran towards the voice while screaming Ryou's name.

Ryou got surprised when he saw Bakura, but got so happy he started to cry. He threw himself in Bakuras arms and they both felt how a big hole in their hearts got filled up again.

And as fast as Ryou got inside the strong embrace of Bakura did the most extra ordinary happen. Ryou's happy tears healed Bakuras eyes and he could see once again!

Bakura kissed him and said happily: "Now can you come with me to my castle!" Ryou giggled and they rode back.

When they got inside did all the prince friends run up to him and yelled: "Where have you been-" they saw how Ryou and Bakura looked at each other and understood right away. And all they could get out was a: "Oh."

Bakura pulled Ryou close and looked at them amused, then asked: "What's wrong with you? You look like the world have just broken down." They laughed and introduced themselves to Ryou, who told them how the evil witch Tea had taken him and put him inside the tower and how Bakura had saved him.

Bakura and Ryou got married just the other day and lived, you guessed right, happily every after.

_THE END._

**Me: So? How was it?  
Ryou: I think it was a sweet story, even if i dind't get much lines...  
Me: Yeah, i noticed that to...  
Bakura: You should, you wrote it!  
Me: I know. I said i were strange.  
Bakura: Oh stop it! If i say anything will you just run of crying again until i come and say sorry and you glomp me like there is no tomorrow!  
Me: You could let me glomp you right away, then i woulnd't have to waist my tears...  
Bakura: *Sigh* Okay, come here. *Hold his arms wide*  
Me: *Jump in to the arms and giggle like crazy*  
Ryou: No matter how cute that is do we have to say good bye.  
Me: Please R&R!**


End file.
